


Go to sleep you little babe

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Incomplete, M/M, Murder as Art, Prostitute Will Graham, maybe a cabbie or two, maybe i havent decided, no one dies, sexy murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: The basement is a place of wonder and knivesSome of this is not advisable. Do not go into this stuff lightly. Kink warning, do this in real life and you risk seriously harming yourself or your partner. RASCK. Risk Aware Sane Consensual Kink practices should be employed. Now back to the porn.





	1. Chapter 1

Will looked at the floor of the taxi, another rich man looking for some entertainment he theorised, \no hen party would send a car to pick him up or specify the colour of his clothing down to the blood red o f the pasties on his nipples. The request was not unusual, men desperately seeking male attention so blinded by societal homophobia they demand him to wear women's clothing.The anxiety bubbled in his stomach he looked down at his phone, his boss had insisted the man pay quadruple the normal price, he wanted to fuck Will. Will had complained and threatened to quit but he knew he had to take the job. He owed jack to much not to. He shifted in his seat, the man was not going to be gentle. He assumed it was a man…

 

Hannibal sat in the room, he looked at the walls (the colour had been called reading room red) to him the room bled with passion. He thought of the boy laing across the stone in the middle of the room the grand fireplace lighting his skin. Hannibal felt like a god. Under his breath he sang a refrain. “Go to sleep you little babe, go to sleep you little babe, come and lay your bones on the alabaster stones and be my ever loving baby.”

Will swallowed deeply, he took the hand of the chauffeur as it was offered and stepped out of the bentley. He walked slowly up the steps of the house and a young slim looking servant opened the door, he left as Will entered. Will looked down at his phone checking the email the customer had sent.He walked through the hall into the kitchen. He stood completely still. He looked into the eyes of the man before him. He didn't breath. 

 

Hannibal could hear the boys footsteps on the wood floor of the hall, the heels of the stilettos clicking gently. His Heart rate increased as Will neared the door. His eyes swept over the magnificent boy… no...man before him. He had a look on his face like persephone entering the chambers of Hades for the first time. There was fear but there was also desire in his eyes. It sent a shiver down Hannibal's spine. The man before him seemed more perfect than he could've imagined. The man's eyes burnt into his, he was starting to rethink his plan…

Will looked into the man's eyes and his heart raced. His eyes told a story nothing in his face or body language echoed, they burned with a fire that was more violent than passionate but it changed suddenly like a mask slipping into place. He was handsome he had a face straight of of a greek statue. Will steped forward slowly. 

“You must be Will.”  
“I am indeed, do you mind if i ask what your name is, Sir?’’  
“You may, my name is Hannibal”  
“What would you like to be called Hannibal?’’  
“My name for now.. Would you please follow me down to the basement”  
“Not...many people have basements in maryland”  
“I do.”

Wills heart raced. He looked at the older man and tried to breath. Hannibal looked at the beautiful young man, he took a deep breath.


	2. Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basement is a place of wonder and knives 
> 
>  
> 
> Some of this is not advisable. Do not go into this stuff lightly. Kink warning, do this in real life and you risk seriously harming yourself or your partner. RASCK. Risk Aware Sane Consensual Kink practices should be employed. Now back to the porn.

Will hesitates as he follows Hannibal down the dark stairs. His heels click on the floor boards of the hall. His breath shudders. 

Hannibal is having a dilemma, as beautiful as this man's death would be.. perhaps will be ... Maybe he could take advantage of the gift he paid for. He doesn't mind spending money but the thought of leaving this suptious opportunity unused is, wasteful to at the least . He wonders if will would look as pretty in pleasure as he will in pain.

As they enter the red room a Shiver ran down wills spine. It was beautiful danger. The red leaping off the walls begged for. His blood to slither from his body to the silk on the alter and add it's shade to room. He couldn't quite grasp the rooms reason. But there stood its creator offering his hand. Will took it and asended onto the plinth. He moved as Hannibal guided him till he was laying reclined on the stone and silk. His body was draped elegantly he watched as the older man took out a scratch book and a pencil and committed him to paper. 

Every glance of Hannibal's eyes on wills skin forced the tension in the room further. It ripedunder also skin, dragging his blood further than he wanted it ringing colour to his cheeks and filling his delicate lace thong. Hannibals beast was clawing at gates of his mind as the boys body reached out to him. He was no less affected. A smirk crossed his lips, and adivine softdound left wills lips and Hannibal snapped. 

Hannibal pounced on will. Hannibal kneeled on the Altar and dragged will into his lap a hand around the pale throat of the smaller man. Hannibal slides his hand across the soft fabric of wills robe throwing it open revealing the smooth pale planes of wills body decorated with lace and silk. Hannibal keeps his hand on wills throat as he leans back reaching a handing basket. He pulls from it a thin medical grade scalpel handle and a brand new packet of blades. laying them at wills side he catches the ends of rope hidden beneath the blood red cloth. He secures wills hands. The lack of struggling confuses him, he puts it down to ignorance. 

 

But will is not ignorant of blind. He knows Hannibal intends to kill him here. To watch the life drain from his eyes a morbid painting by the other man's hand. And will hates the fire that slips like wine through him. It melts his resistance. He feels safe in the other man's malicious hand. Will stretches feeling the gentle bite of the bonds. He watches as Hannibal opens the clean surgical packet and pulls out a carefully wrapped blade. Unwrapping it he places it securely in the body of the scalpel and will groans as a alcohol swab gently waves over his skin. 

"My dear boy" Hannibal whispers the gentle roll of the accented voice makes will whimper. "This excitses you, I wonder if it's the power of have over you..." 

Will swallows


End file.
